The start of wonderful love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A special Lion-o/OC story.


_A special Lion-o/OC story._

Hannah was young woman who lived with her abusive step father. Hannah decided it was time to leave and left. She began to search for a place to call home when suddenly there was this bright flash and she disappeared.

Lion-o was walking in the forest and saw Hannah. She was passed out. Then the sword of omens came to life and shined on her and made her a white lion Thunderian. "What happened?" Lion-o asked.

"She was turned into a Thunderian Lion-o," Jaga said.

"Where am I?" Hannah asked. "What happened to me?" she asked.

"You were turned into a Thunderian," Jaga said. "Thunderians are cat like people from the destroyed planet of Thundera." he said. "You and Lion-o were matched with each other from the day you were born, you two are destined to be together," he said.

"What?" Hannah and Lion-o said.

"Hannah I know you had a hard life, and I know you and Lion-o's lives will bring forth a great thing for him and the Thundercats," Jaga said. "Lion-o you must look after her show her our ways and love her, with all your strength," he said and left.

"Jaga wait," Lion-o said. Then he turned to Hannah who looked scared. "Don't worry Hannah I won't hurt you," he said. Then he saw her arms. "Hey how did you get those bruises?" he asked.

"My step father, he was very abusive," Hannah answered.

"Well you are far away from him now, and I promise you I won't let anyone hurt you like that again," Lion-o said. "Now this way to cat's lair the other Thundercats are going to be surprised by this," he said.

Lion-o was right the other Thundercats were surprised. But they were happy to meet Hannah. "Hello, nice to meet all of you," Hannah said.

"My word look at those bruises, are you okay?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes and how I got them is a long story. "You see my really dad died when I was a little kid and then my mom remarried this awful man and she died of a terrible illness when I was 15 and my stepfather took over because I have no other family and he was abusive to me, beating me up, and taking the money I earned at my job so he could get his fix of drugs, and I decided now that I am 20 I should leave and not come back, he told me that no one would care about me or love me so I would probably wouldn't last a day out there," Hannah said.

"Well you are here now and safe and sound," Lion-o said.

"Hey that necklace looks pretty," Wilykit said.

"Thanks I had since before my parents adopted me when I was a baby," Hannah said.

"That necklace looks familiar in a way can I look at it," Tygra said.

"Sure," Hannah said handing it to him.

"Thank you I will give it back to you later," Tygra said.

Lion-o then showed Hannah to her room. "This is your room, I hope you feel at home," Lion-o said.

"I hope so too," Hannah said. "You have done a great deal for me, I will try to pay you back," she said.

"Don't worry about it," Lion-o said. "You need help and a place to stay so we will do it, it's the Thundercat way and the way of Thundera," he said.

"I see," Hannah said.

The next morning Hannah came to breakfast. "Good morning." Lion-o said.

"Morning," Hannah said.

"I made a delicious breakfast for everyone," Snarf said coming in with the food.

"Wow it looks good Snarf," Hannah said.

"Thanks," Snarf said.

The food was placed on the table and everyone began to eat. "This food is really good Snarf," Hannah said.

"Thank you, Snarf, snarf I put a great deal of work into cooking," Snarf said.

"So Hannah would you like to see more of Third earth?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love to," Hannah said.

"But first things first let's get you into new clothes," Cheetara said.

After a bit of looking around Hannah found some clothes she liked that fit. "There that's much better," Hannah said. "How do I look?" she asked.

"You look nice," Cheetara said.

"Thank you," Hannah said. Hannah met up with Lion-o and they began to explore Third earth. "This place is full of wonder," she said. She was so amazed by what she saw it was perfect. She wondered if she was really from that dimension she came from. This dimension felt like home.

Lion-o was making her feel at home too. It made her very happy to see that he cared so much. She was often nervous around him out of fear she would be hit. "Hannah why are you so nervous whenever I come close or move my hand?" he asked her.

"I am scared you are going to hit me," Hannah said.

"I would never hit you Hannah, you have been through enough suffering, I promise you I will protect you and I will never hurt you or let anyone hurt you for that matter," Lion-o said. "I promise you will always be safe and loved with me around," he said.

"Thank you Lion-o, oh thank you," Hannah said starting to cry.

Lion-o then hugged her to calm her down. "It's going to be okay," he said rubbing her back.

Hannah breathed deeply and relaxed in Lion-o's arms. She just felt so happy and safe in his arms. His arms felt so strong and powerful, yet loving and comforting. She felt herself smile and heart start to take off in flight. She was falling in love.

Lion-o felt himself sigh contently as he rubbed Hannah's back. She felt so good in his arms, like she was meant to be in them. She felt so soft and gentle, yet beautiful and fine. He smiled and felt his heart take flight. He was falling in love.

As the days passed they got to know each other. They learned a lot about each other. The days turned into weeks and their friendship grew stronger and stronger. Soon something was blossoming between the two they were in love. The weeks turned to months and the two of them were as close as close can be.

One day they were watching a meteor shower. Hannah looked at Lion-o and confessed her feelings. "I love you Lion-o," she said.

Lion-o looked at her and smiled. "I love you too Hannah," Lion-o said leaning close to her.

Tygra discovered Hannah was a natural born Thunderian who was lost a long time ago.

The days passed and their love grew stronger and stronger. Now it was time to return to new Thundera. Things were rough at first and soon things were going to improve. Hannah was reunited with her birth parents they were happy to see her. "We didn't know what to name you when you were born but now you have a beautiful name," her mother said.

Lion-o rescued his father from the shadow realm from the evil shadow master. Then the special stone and Hannah's necklace restored his sight. "I can see you grew into a fine man Lion-o," Claudus said. "I want to see this new Thundera," he said. "I promise I will be back to visit," he said.

Hannah and Lion-o became very close when New Thundera was finally brought order. Thunderian refugees were finally home and the cities were being repaired and rebuilt. Their homes were looking great. Thanks to the help Tygra brought from Third earth it got done quicker. Tygra and Pumyra came back to stay while two new Thundercats name Ocalo and Catrina were staying on third earth for guard duty.

This was perfect now everyone can look forward to a their future.

Today Lion-o asked Hannah something special. "Hannah will you marry me and be my lady of the Thundercats?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Hannah said and hugged him.

"We will hold a royal wedding!" Tygra said.

"How wonderful." Cheetara said.

The royal wedding planning had begun. The servants were making food and a wedding cake. The florists made flower bouquets it was perfect. Lion-o had a fine suite made and now he was ready for the wedding. Hannah had a dress made for her and now she was ready for the wedding.

The wedding had started. "Lion-o do you take Hannah as your wife and lady of the Thundercats, to love, to cherish and rule with until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Hannah do you take Lion-o as your husband and lord of the Thundercats to love and to obey and rule with until death do you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do," Hannah said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride," he said.

Lion-o and Hannah kissed. Now they were husband wife.

This is only the beginning.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
